The Unspoken Love for Kayla Madison
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: Lucas Ponders why he hasn't mated yet a year after his transformation, bu then a group of 'Crazies' come to the forest for a mental health program he meets his mate Kayla Madison, A prequel to Moonlight. Slight AU. I own nothing all rights reserved. FRG


**The Unspoken love for Kayla Madison**

**Lucas/Kayla**

Lucas Wilde stood at the edge of the national forest he called home. He, Rafe, Connor, Lindsey, and- shutter- Brittany were waiting for a group of parents and their children.

"God, I can't believe they are taking mental patients in the forest!" Connor spoke, Grabbing onto Lindsay's hand.

"I hope they do something stupid!" Brittany spat in the background.

"You and me both Brit, I can just see people freaking out screaming 'I see dead people in the water'" Rafe laughed with the other 3, I only chuckled slightly. I was slightly depressed, I had transformed exactly 1 year ago today, and I was 19 years old and no Girlfriend, 19 years old and no mate, 19 years old and lonely…

I looked over to a group of high schooler's that another Sherpa group would take into the forest. in towards the front was a boy with plain brown hair and brown eyes, he stood behind a beautiful girl with long red hair and green eyes, they laughed happily as his arms wrapped around her and kissing her neck and cheek until she turned to kiss him passionately.

I sighed dramatically.

That was all I ever wanted, not to be alpha wolf of the dark guardians, not to have to wait for a mate to find you instead of him finding a mate, not to have to refer to her as his 'mate' not to have to kill his brother, not to have multi-colored hair.

But just to be a regular shifter- or even static- to FIND a girl to fall in love with, to call her darling, sweetheart, love, to have a caring brother, just have brown hair. I Just wished he had someone, I was lonely without my parents- who were constantly on business trips- and I wanted to be able to call his girlfriend over and just to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie, and fall asleep knowing that she loved him and would be there in the morning to say 'I love you'.

I sighed, I was becoming pathetic! I desperately wanted to find her, when I was young he used to think that several days after the transformation he would meet his mate and they would live happily ever after. No. Such. Luck.

The 'crazies' as Rafe had dubbed them had started to arrive, the first was a blond male with light stubble on his chin and deep blue eyes, he introduced himself as Josh. The next was a short brunette female her head seemed to whip around everywhere, she was Karen. The third I was shocked to see but none other than…. Jenny, my older brother Devlin's mate. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes, when she saw me Jenny cringed and walked over to the other crazies. The fourth was a black-haired male with black eyes and scars on his face; he introduced himself as Dean in a happy manor. The fifth arrived another moment later and took my breath away.

I didn't think he could ever breathe again; I was struggling as it was to stay alive to see such beauty for just another glorious moment. Her hair was red like fire and came down to her mid-back in soft ringlets, she wore a face of worry that made me just want to run to her and take her in my arms… That is if the world ever let me breathe again. It was like when he was 15 and gotten hit by that small tree, she walked up to the Sherpa's with a small smile. I was slightly embarrassed of my erratic heartbeat; it felt as though it was beating a million times a second, she could probably hear it too. When she came close and shook his hand it was like someone had put fire throughout my veins, I could already smell her perfectly… but something was odd, she didn't smell like a static.

"Hi, I'm Kayla" Kayla introduced herself; I finally Felt the air come back onto my lungs as she talked. But I desperately wanted to hear her more; I had so many questions for her. What was her favourite band? Color? Animal? Did she have a boyfriend? How old was she? Did she believe in love at first sight? Did she feel the connection too? What was poking me in the rib cage?

"Lucas, Luke! Who are you staring at?" Connor waved a hand in front of my face, while Rafe proceeded to prod his rib cage. I tried to form words but I kept opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, after about a minute he finally formed two words.

"Kayla…. Mate" The two boys looked at him with a look of horror.

"But…But she's…" Connor stuttered as Lindsey came up and patted on his back.

"A static" Rafe finished, Lindsey and Brittney caught on quickly and immediately went over to talk to her. I walked over towards the parking lot and towards my old Chevy pick-up truck.

"Lucas, what are you going to do?" Rafe asked, worry was clear on his face. I may have been his Alfa, but he was also my friend.

"I'm getting the tattoo, I know she's a static but I have to get it! She's it! She's who I've been waiting for" I knew he was acting crazy, but I had never felt this… full, thrilled, amazed! I could have gone on for hours about how she made me feel, but instead I climbed into the truck without another word and drove to the tattoo parlour.

Another hour and a half later I arrived back at the _national forest tours _with his new tattoo,to see that the campfires had already been brought out and campers were roasting marshmallows and hotdogs. I came to where the other Sherpa's, Kayla, and the 'crazies' were. a doctor was there talking to them about overcoming their fear of the forests and its inhabitants.

I watched Kayla most of the night, and stayed silent she talked to Jenny and Karen cheerfully, about how she was excited about the trip and how she had almost made the Olympics time for her swimming. She responded enthusiastically in return about what they did too. Rafe began to prod my ribcage again.

"What!" I asked, I tried to keep my voice down Connor and Rafe pulled me aside.

"Lucas, we found out who she is!" Connor smiled at me, I raised a brow.

"And... She's not a static!" Rafe finished, I smiled widely I wasn't going to end up like my brother. But my smile faltered.

"Then how the hell is she in a group of crazies, and why haven't I meet her before now?" I looked over to my Kayla whose brows were knotted together trying to roast a perfect marshmallow.

"Because she is Kayla Asher! Or should I say… Kayla Maddison" my heart skipped a beat, the Maddison's had been shifters like the rest of us, but they had been murdered a few years ago… they had a daughter.

"Oh. My. Fuck." I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my odd multi-colored hair. I leaned up against a tree; I heard the other two leave me with my thoughts. He did the math in my head, the Maddison's were Killed when Kayla was four… they were killed 11 years ago… She was 15 now… Damn, I was 3 years older than her.

She would just be starting her 3rd year in high school, while I would be starting college. I wanted to just go up and talk to her, but that wasn't going to happen. She was too young… too young… way to young. That is, until next year.

Then it was decided I would observe from a distance make sure she would be okay… My heart gave a horrible lurch, she was going to leave in a week. I had only one short week with her, then she left. He would have to find her next year… my head was spinning. I walked away from the campsite and towards the main building.

"Hiya, Lucas you okay?" Tom asked, Tom was head desk and secretary for the _National forest tours, _and also my uncle.

"Yeah, just need to see some files" Tom nodded, and I went straight for the 'A' section and fished through until he found Kayla's form.

**Kayla Asher/Maddison **

_Age: ___15____

_Gender ___Female ____

_Reason for staying: __Kayla has trauma about her parents deaths and is going with the 'get that outa you head' support group along with 4 others__

_Athletic achievements: __Kayla is on the swim team, she turned down captain during her second year of high school. She is on the track team also, and has played softball since she was 9.__

_Signature of parent if under 18: _**Terry Asher. **

_Signature of camper: __Kayla Asher/Maddison_

Lucas read the sheet over and over again, he wished he knew more about her. He walked out with a nod to Tom and looked over by the campfire to see that Kayla had disappeared. He started to worry, where had she gone? Was she homesick? Worried about something? Forgotten anything? He ran up to Lindsay.

"Lindsay-"

"She went to bed Lucas, Along with the other campers… She's a sweet girl" She responded, he looked like an idiot now, because he just noticed the others were gone too.

"Oh, can you-"

"Tell you about her? Her favourite animal is a dog- cocker spaniels, American- her favourite band is Simple plan, favourite color is Blue, Has NO boyfriend, likes the wilderness, and for some reason thinks your cute and likes your hair" Lindsay finished with a huff, I flashed an odd smile.

"No boyfriend and thinks I'm cute… Damn this is going to be harder than I thought"

**I know it's probably horrible, But I really just wanted to get this out of my head… I love Lucas/Kayla stories and hope to write one soon about what it would be like for Kayla and Lucas with their year apart from each other because they like to be touching each other, so review if you like the idea and for anymore Lucas/Kayla. With love, **

**~FRG**


End file.
